


Bonding and Baby Clothes

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something contagious about the way Kushina chattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding and Baby Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gen meme at naruto_meme. Prompt: Would like to request Mikoto and Kushina meeting while shopping for maternity or baby clothes.

It wasn't strictly necessary. Even as a baby, Itachi had been a careful child. He wasn't messy, and there were no tears in his clothes from over-eager explorations. The leftovers from Itachi were perfectly serviceable, if the colors were slightly faded from washings. Mikoto went into the store anyway.

No hand-me-downs from Itachi, she resolved. It was a new start, a fresh start, and second children were a chance to correct the mistakes of the first. It might be a little superstitious and a little unfair hold her son against the shadow of his brother before he was even born, but if there was a way to avoid turning out another too-serious, too-still, too-solitary miniature ninja (never a child), she'd do anything. (She loved Itachi; she couldn't help it. But the more proud Fugaku got, the more she feared something was off about her firstborn).

Years of training meant she dodged on reflex when a bright blur attempted to grab her from the side, but sidestepping the hug didn't mean she could avoid the chatter. If she were being honest, she didn't want to, anyway. ("Mikoto-chan! I can't believe you can still move so fast with a belly so big. I feel like a walrus already." "Oh, I know I've got plenty of time before I have to get baby gear, but I couldn't resist. Isn't this one so cute?" "What do you think of this orange onesie? It'll look grand on my little boy or girl; however things turn out." )

There was something contagious about the way Kushina chattered. Mikoto nodded and agreed at appropriate intervals, and in a flash of recklessness, asked Kushina if she ever worried about messing up.

Kushina looked at her strangely. "Of course I worry. But we'll help each other out, right? And our kids are going to be the best of friends. I can just feel it. With the two of us on the job, what can happen?"

Mikoto still wasn't sure, but looking at Kushina's too-wide grin, she started to hope.


End file.
